The Epedimic
by inkImpressions
Summary: One man so enraged by the injustices of the magical world comes up with a solution. Bring the magical community together. How? By creating an unstoppable LOVE BUG, that's how. Guess who's infected? Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, nor do I make any financial gain.

**Author's Note**: Hi, I'm inkImpressions and I've taken about a year and a half hiatus from fanfiction, writing at least. I know I have several unfinished fictions, some you may have them on your lists—sorry about that. I'll try to update them, however I may offer some of them for adoption…not sure yet. I can promise that this little two-shot is finished and will be completely posted by the end of the weekend. If not I give you full permission to badger me in private messaging. So here's part one, and part two will be posted when I'm finally satisfied with my lemon. Happy reading! Oh, sorry, a **big** shout out to Severus'MalfoyMaiden. She took the time to beta some of my work, and it hasn't been posted. She is awesome, and I implore you to read her amazing work! My personal favs are The Season and MAXIMUM.

* * *

**The Epidemic**

**By: inkImpressions**

**Part One**

* * *

Hermione walked quickly down a twisting back alley in Hogsmeade , heading to an open apparition point near the south eastern edge of town. This one was trickier to get to, so she had better odds of missing a queue. She knew the Wizarding World would be quaking in paranoia in a matter of a few short hours. It was going to be sheer pandemonium when they knew the truth of it. She couldn't get over what had happened at Neville's; she survived Voldemort for this mess! She needed to warn the Ministry and St. Mungo's, because they definitely weren't prepared for an epidemic.

_Flashback_

It started simply enough, tea with Neville in the Hogwarts' greenhouses, a regular occurrence for five years since her 19th birthday. She always loved visiting the greenhouses and her amiable chats with Neville. Fresh earthy smells, something to always dig your hands into, and always something new and interesting could always be found in Neville's greenhouses, and she reveled in it. Neville was an internationally acclaimed herbologist and was involved in many rare plant exchanges. His rarity specimens always caught her eye. A small purple and green plant hiding in a corner made her smile as she spoke in a teasing manner, " who sent you a messenger blossom , Neville? A secret love interest perhaps, for your triad? "

"Oh, you found it did you?" he answered with a smile. "That New Zealand creature/herbologist I exchange with. I'd love to meet him, but he's a bit of a recluse, so I think that would negate him as a love interest. Luna and I might not mind sharing a bloke but I do have age limits and I'm fairly certain he's 212." He smarted back.

"Did you know it's started pulsing? It should bloom in the next minute or two; would you like me to leave before your message is revealed?" she queried genuinely as she stared at the exotic piece of flora.

"I don't have secrets from you MyMy, why would I care. I know you're interested despite your good intentions."

A quick purple flash of light brought the conversation up short as we turned and watched the bloom of the messenger blossom. "I've always wanted to see one of these, its so rare Nev" she said with excitement. Neville smiled but didn't speak. Beautiful, iridescent petals of purple unfolded; emitting a soft glow. Then directly in the center of the bloom arose a piece of ordinary parchment, Neville's name emblazed in deep sapphire.

Neville's hand reached out and plucked it from the light and looked at Hermione saying, "might as well open it, right." Hermione watched over his shoulder as he straightened out the parchment to read. As soon as Neville's fingers grazed the center of the parchment the blaringly white pulse of a truthfulness charm exploded into the room, causing the both of them to shield their eyes. They both gave each other a nervous glance before turning back down to read:

_Neville,_

_ You and I have corresponded fairly regularly for the past nine years and I hold the upmost respect for you, your work and the trials you have suffered in your young life. I feel you will understand what I'm about and the WHY'S of what I've had to do. I have watched the unrest and injustices within the magical world my whole life, and it has unnerved me. Many think that I'm a mental old fool who couldn't hack it in the world, and hid myself away. However they're quite wrong._

_When I was younger than you are now I dove headfirst into the world of magical creatures and herbology. I studied around the world, taking and learning. I also studied muggle biological sciences. Many thought me queer for my choices, and a fool. However love didn't drive me a calling did. I knew I was called to bring the magical world together. I knew it would never do it on its own. Too many purity ideals, too much prejudice. I've been working diligently over the last 56 years and finally made my crowning achievement. A concoction I call Magic Mate._

_Magic Mate, has been the labor of a lifetime. To put it simply; Magic Mate uses numerous aspects of the magical world, from potion ingredients to creature genes, to induce a mating heat in people. Mating Heat will change the genetic makeup of an individual—almost in effect making them a hybrid creature. An infected person would be drawn to their best magical match through pheromones. It allows said person to be able to allure a highly compatible match to mate with them. An infected individual will mate with the first highly compatible match they sense. Then it creates an unbreakable bond between mates, and increases fertility. The infection is spread during the mating process. In my testers, procreation happened within the first two weeks of mating. The infected party will be extremely sexually driven until a pregnancy occurs. The bonding is unbreakable I reiterate. The male will be able to sense immediate conception. After conception occurs the male party will want to nest the female throughout gestation keeping her from harm. However I feel like I've given enough information anyway. I can't reveal all the goodies._

_I've already started releasing Mating Heat in different parts of the world. I refuse for the world to remain as it has been. I REFUSE. I've made sure it will change. I notified ministries from across the globe that it was coming. None believed me. They will soon. I've destroyed the recipe and obliviated myself. To make sure this could never be reversed. I made sure to give myself a slow acting poison before I removed my memory. By the time this blooms it will have started. Good luck Neville and HAPPY MATING!_

_Yours in Truth,_

_Gilbert Barium_

_P.S. To lighten some of your concerns Mating Heat only affects the population aged 21 and over. At the age of 21 the brain is fully developed, bringing a person into a more complete adulthood._

_P.P.S I made several varieties of Mating Heat, after all variety is the spice of life they say. Like in the world of perfume not everything suits everyone. It should be a delightful amount of pandemonium. _

"Oh, my Merlin," murmured Hermione. "Oh , my Merlin!" She and Neville glanced at each other in shocked alarm.

"What the bloody hell are we supposes to do! That was a truth charm; he told the truth." Shouted a somewhat hysterical Neville. " I wouldn't think it possible, but…."

" It could be possible Nev, if he's been mixing the magical world with muggle science. It truly could be. I don't understand how no one would take this seriously."

"We need to warn people My. I'll go back to the castle and start lock down procedures with the heads; you head to the appropriate officials. You'd know who to address better than I would. Pensieve Evidence seems the best route." Was Neville's forceful reply. "Barium's a genius, MyMy. You probably know more bout him than most. If he said he created it HE DID. If he said it was successful IT IS."

She met his eyes with a grim expression already moving back to the door. "It's going to be a pandemic."

"I know MyMy . I know."

_End Flashback_

Hermione twisted and dashed through the less crowded byways of Hogsmede trying to hit an apparition point quickly. She needed to reach the Ministry before everyone departed. She'd never hated Hogsmede's new security measures as she did then, specific floo and apparition points, obnoxious. One last alleyway and she'd be there. The south eastern edge of town was the higher end and exclusive part of Hogsmede. Which is why, it of course, had an almost private apparition point. If she remembered correctly Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy had a restaurant here, doing quite well if the 5 star reviews were any indication. The Food Trekker, offering international cuisine. She had intended on checking it out sometime in the next month with Ginny, not that it really mattered at the moment.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear, " thought Hermione as a door in front her opened and out stepped one Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. The alley was so small and she was moving so fast all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't keep her from running in to them.

A great clattering of "ummphs!" and swears could be heard among the jumble of limbs as they crumpled to the ground. When the tumble finally ceased Hermione found herself lying helter skelter atop one Draco Malfoy. Whose face was currently molded into the curve of her neck, and one Millicent Bulstrode turning her into a Granger café Panini. This certainly wasn't productive to her cause.

"What the bloody hell," grumbled Bulstrode as she started to right herself, "Why in the name of Morganna are you bowling people over Granger?"

She gave an apologetic glance to Millicent as she felt a delicate sniff agaianst her neck, "I've got to trot, no haARRRMM aaaaaaaaaaaaucccccccccccck!" she squeaked trying to sit herself up. "What in fiendfyre! Did you just LICK me Malfoy?"

Malfoy made some unintelligible sound of satisfication, "you taste divine, even better than you smell Granger." Came out in a silky voice as he twined a leg and his arms about her body gently, forming a sort of cacoon. Millicent watched with a look of growing horror and recognition on her face.

"Malfoy how hard did your head smack the cobbles, let me go, and stop acting like a troll." She uttered in annoyed frustration. As his head continued to track the curve oh her neck in a most disconcerting fashion, and his eyes flashed dangerously at her words.

"Draco, I think Granger might be a bit more comfortable off the damp, cold ground don't you think?" Bulstrode questioned in a nervous way, like one pacifying an angry animal. Just as a rather low, vicious grow ripped up Draco's throat. "Don't you want her to be comfortable and un-frightened?"

"I'm not a troll female," came the dangerous reply from his lips. Causing Hermione to focus on him and stop her attempts to get up.

"Female," she muttered irately, " Malfoy who…"

"Granger, I really wouldn't…" Bulstrode interrupted in a warning manner, " Merlin! This is just like the others in Wellington."

"Wellington? Wellington, New Zealand?" Hermione questioned snapping her attention away from Malfoy to the other woman, with an alarmed expression. Despite her alarm she was still able to notice Millicent's physical improvement.

"No Wellington Boots, Granger!" she snapped back. "This nightmare is why we left our buying trip early, people started this…this…whatever _this_ is."

Another deep, guttural grow tore through the alley as Draco forcefully turned her head towards his face. "Why are you looking at HER when your attention should be on me little female?" he purred darkly in a very un-Malfoyish way. The pupils of his eyes had turned the characteristic dark, midnight blue of a dominant, male Skye-nymph. Coincidently, one of the most domineering and territorial creatures in the magical world the Skye-nymph, also coincidently, the only time their eyes happen to turn that particular color is in claiming heat.

"Complete bollocks!" she whispered , " this cannot possible be Mating Heat?" Denial reeking in her tone. Malfoy of all people.

"STUPIFY!" wrung out powerfully from behind Hermione's head striking Malfoy right in the side of his head. "Granger I'd get yourself out of her and behind some kick-arse wards, because that's not going to hold him and once a nymph tastes you, they can track you."

A twitch in Draco's leg snapped her out of her shocked denial and got her moving; taking head of Millicent's warning. "I've just got to get to the apparition point." She muttered tearing through the alley at a breakneck speed.

A maliciously, gleeful tone carried through the alley, "oh, naughty little female I do so love a pursuit." Which oddly enough, sounded a great deal more like the Draco Malfoy she remembered.

She was so far ahead of him, just two yards more and she had a chance. Glancing back over her shoulder a yard to go, he wouldn't be able to catch up. "Apparition point, made it." she thought as an iron cage of limbs wrapped around her, turning her into pressing blackness on the spot.

"Caught you sweet, little female," he whispered into her ear, curling about her body. "I've caught you Granger, I think I'll keep you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I truly hope you enjoyed part one. Please review and let me know. I'd really appreciate it, and just for fun leave me some ideas and I will incorporate my fav. into part 2 and give you credit!

Happy reading~inkImpressions


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from anything to do with the Harry Potter World.

**Author's Note**: To everyone who read my first chapter, thank you! To all the peeps who put me on the alert's list, I appreciate your faith in me! To all the peeps that put me on fav's, I'm really flattered! Reviewers—Thanks a million. I love getting your feedback. I love feedback so much that I've come up with an evil plan ; ) ! So this is my evil little plan: I've posted the morning after the mating (never fear—still a little lemony goodness). With little teasers and ideas of what happened during the mating. If you want the full mating, I want reviews. Please, please, please, I beg.

**This chapter goes to reviewer EssemeTresseme who wanted a kinky Draco. The kink—wake up sex. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Epedemic**

**By: inkImpressions**

**Part Two: A Day Later**

* * *

Hermione eye's blazed open as a tremendous amount of pleasure seeped through her body, effectively rousing her from sleep. She looked up disoriented into calculating grey eyes, only slightly rimmed with midnight blue, as she felt him push another deep, slow thrust into her, earning him a reluctant, pleasure filled gasp.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. I thought it might take an orgasm to achieve the state." He said in his customary smirk and condescending manner, as he continued to rock into her at a leisurely pace. As a groggy headed and endorphin filled Hermione tried to focus on what he was saying.

"We need to briefly discuss the future." He continued gradually picking up the pace of his thrusting and effectively increasing her distraction. "This is what's going to happen. In an hour I'm going to send the letter I've written Mother about fixing all the arrangements for our wedding next week. This should give me enough time to continue fucking you seven ways from Merlin, before we've got to be around anyone, my mate."

Draco looked down as an indignant noise rumpled up her throat. Responding in a pacifying tone, "Well, I know you'll not of had enough of me by then Granger, but that's why we have a honeymoon, darling.' He looked amused at the look of complete ire on her face. "I know, I know darling, you've a litany of disagreements to voice. Now let me finish and enjoy my penis's efforts like a dutiful Malfoy woman, or I'll spank you into submission until your willing to listen again." He commanded as he rolled his hips into a particularly deep thrust. "You certainly enjoyed it last night, the moans…" he whispered into her ear, as she shouted out and wrapped her legs around his hips. "…so perfectly wanton for me, and you were so delightfully compliant afterwards." He sighed in memory as he slowed his thrusts down to almost nonexistence, causing a pathetic little whimper to escape her.

"Now, where was I?" he questioned. "Oh, yes our marriage Granger. By the way I loathe that NAME. Which is why of course, my child you're carrying, will never be a bastard tagged with such a horrific, common name." he continued, enjoying the look of fire and retribution on her face, and the delicious little pants and moans keeping her, momentarily, from voicing it.

Draco leaned into her body and pushed an iron thrust into her willing form with every word he spoke. " No Malfoy woman is ever a whore, and you're my woman. So your ONLY (particularly womb battering thrust here) option is marriage to me on Friday next. Don't you agree darling?" he questioned pulling himself completely free of her body in a slow torturous manner, smiling, at her irritated sounds of frustration and distress.

He slowly moved till he was on his knees between her legs. His beautifully erect penis jutted teasingly above her womanhood as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled predatory as he gave a generous pull on his shaft, moaning out for her benefit, "Your juices make such a delicious lube lovely; I think I could really satisfy myself off in a few strokes."

"Please, Draco…" she pleaded as she grabbed at his hand.

"Please, is not an answer darling, it's a request." He drawled "Mmhh, I might not even have to lay a finger on myself remembering how you tasted yesterday. So delicious."

" Draco, you bastard, please…." She whined.

"Maybe," he emphasized, "you need a little bit of an incentive?" he added as he moved his finger to trial along her moist womanhood, careful to avoid her clit and openings.

He smirked at her pleading whimpers. " now darling, I want you to think" He spoke as his finger swirled around her clit, careful not to touch it. "if you don't answer my little question, I will not.." he continued trailing his finger down teasing her opening, and just barely sliding hid finger inside. "…satisfy your little situation…" he continued moving his finger down lightly outlining the little star of her anus as she tremble and keened. "…Yes, you did enjoy that last night, didn't you my little pet…" he said with a laugh as he slowly moved his finger back up. "**Nor** will I damn well let you satisfy myself darling. So,…" he leaned in and whispered, " …why don't you answer the simple little question?" as he positioned his fingers at her womanly hot spots.

"Yes! Please , yes…please," she cried desperately.

"Good girl" he responded sliding fingers into both her entrances and rubbing his thumb across her clitoris as she cried out. The characteristic red glow of a sealing marriage contract vow flowed from their bodies. Leaving a satisfied, sneaky smirk on his face.

"Yes, Malfoy. YES! Don't you dare stop." She cried.

" No worries, darling. I got what I wanted, and I always do." He smiled as Hermione gave out a particularly load moan, and moved up her body preparing to slide back into her. " I do have to say darling, It's nice to know that after year's you've finally realized you belong under me."

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, please review. Pretty pretty please.


End file.
